Hard Plastic
by coquelicotte
Summary: Display windows draw you in, enticing you with their style and flair. They invite you to browse and shop and delight yourself in something new. It's Bella's job as a shopgirl to make these mannequins look so good and one day she gets a surprise when she realizes her creation has more character than she planned. Please enjoy and review! Rated T currently, might change.
1. Chapter 1

HARD PLASTIC

Chapter One

I shoved the box full of men's' clothes across the floor with my foot, annoyed that my co-worker, Lauren, had taken it upon herself to take an hour lunch. This meant I had to undress the mannequins and style them myself. Though not grueling work, the only step stool had recently become unusable. My other co-worker, the good one, had not yet recovered from the fall. I sighed, beginning to tug off the mannequin's shirt.

"Well, Bella, I had no idea you got so fresh at work," came a boisterous voice behind me. I turned and saw Alice standing at the side entrance of the store. She was both a friend and a roommate. Her work had her travelling quite a bit, however, and this was the first time I had seen her in three weeks.

"Alice! I didn't think you where coming back for another couple of days," I said, smiling widely and flinging the shirt on the ground so I could run to my friend.

We pulled apart from our hug and she began to tell me about her trip while I resumed dressing the mannequin. About thirty minutes later I had finished awkwardly buttoning the mannequin together, trying to focus on Alice's story while making sure everything was on correctly.

Alice was disappointed I couldn't join her for lunch because apparently she had big news today. "BIG!" she reiterated to me as she walked out the door, throwing her hands in the air.

Alice always had big news that wasn't ever that big, partly caused by her flair for exaggeration and partly because she loved the attention it brought her. Most people would probably be overwhelmed by her exuberance, but I found it endearing and it balanced out the quiet attributes I contributed to our friendship. I promised her that I would meet her at a piano bar downtown at eight sharp and with plans made I got back to work.

I finally made it back to mine and Alice's apartment and noted how odd it was that she wasn't there. I ignored that, however, and showered before slipping into a flowy black silk dress. Though working at the shop was tedious at times and the customers had no qualms against making complaints about the most minute things, I got to dress myself in clothes that were a lot nicer than what I would normally dress myself in.

I left the apartment at seven thirty and arrived about ten minutes early, which was fine because Alice was normally there fifteen minutes before me. I quirked my eyebrow when I saw that the dining room area of the bar was empty of any Alice and headed to wait at the bar right as a tall blonde man stood up with a giant smile and waved me over. I hesitated, as I didn't know this man from anywhere and slowly started walking over. I had only taken a few steps towards the man's table when suddenly the woman he was with turned around and I recognized her to be Alice. "Bella! I'm sorry I haven't checked my phone. I'd like you to meet Jasper!" She smiled at me as the man stuck his hand out towards me.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella, you're all Alice talks about," he smiled at me and it seemed sincere.

I smiled, though my smile wasn't as broad as his because of the surprise, and grasped his hand in return. "It's certainly nice to meet you and hear about you, as well," I said and we all laughed, even if mine was a bit less outgoing.

With me, Alice was forthcoming with all details of her dating life, going so far as to document all the little things that happened with guys she wasn't even romantically involved with. So meeting Jasper without hearing a thing about him was a complete shock to me. However, Alice seemed completely enamored with him and wouldn't let go of his hand, even during the greetings.

I settled into my seat, "So, I guess this is the news you had to tell me, Alice," I smiled at her, trying to take read her expression and comprehend her feelings toward Jasper.

Alice bounced in her seat, "Not quite! There's just a teensy, okay, HUGE, other part of my news." She smiled at Jasper and gripped his hand even tighter before continuing. "We're ENGAGED!"

I coughed on my sparkling water and felt my eyes grow wide. "Engaged? Engaged! Oh, Alice, that's amazing. Um, when? How?"

Alice laughed cheerfully, obviously pleased at my reaction. "Well, as you know, I flew down to Houston for my latest trip and Jasper was my tour guide. We decided to meet up outside the itinerary and it was perfect. He's perfect!" I heard Jasper chuckle quietly and saw him duck his head, obviously similar to me where compliments were concerned.

I couldn't help but smile widely now; Alice was brilliant and always thinking and I knew there was no way she wouldn't make this sort of decision without being one hundred percent sure. "That's certainly some news, Alice. I can't wait to hear all the details and plans I know you've already made."

Alice's smiled faltered, "Well…that's not entirely _all _the news. There's one more thing I haven't said. Even though it's more so a request…" Alice trailed off, which caught my attention because Alice wasn't one to trail off of anything.

"Request away, Al." I tried to reassure her.

"Well, Bella, this is all happening quite fast, but we know this is what we want. It _is _very difficult, however, to find an apartment so fast and so I was wondering if Jasper could stay with us…?" She widened her eyes and clasped her hands together, silently pleading.

I swallowed hard and took another sip of my water. I looked at the two who looked back at me so hopefully. "Of course, Alice. I would love to have Jasper stay with us." They both broke into huge smiles and we finished our meal happily, all while Alice spurted out the details of their three week old relationship.

After dinner, I told them I was going to take a walk before heading home and they were politely pleased that they would have a bit of time to settle in just the two of them. Jasper tried to get me to go back with them or at least give me cab money but I insisted I would be fine. Alice and I hugged again and I headed down the street.

I walked without thinking, trying to let my emotions really sink in. I was happy, of course; Alice was such a friend to me I considered her to be a sister. But there was so much change going on around me and I was suddenly almost too aware of how stagnant my own life had been lately.

I was a psychology student in graduate school; I had a job and a wonderful apartment. I had an active social life, though it was almost completely free of romance. I was content, if not complacent at times. I enjoyed going out, though it was mainly for the atmosphere than anything else. I had a secret penchant for books about magic and science, which is admittedly a niche genre, but it made me happy. However, I felt lackluster. I needed spontaneity and surprise and magic in my real life.

I found myself walking towards the neighborhood that the shop was in and rolled my eyes at myself. Biting my lip, I stepped into the seedy little drug store down the block from the store and found myself buying a pack of cigarettes and one of those cool Zippos. I never smoked and awkwardly puffed on one as I continued my walk. I couldn't resist the pull the store seemed to have on me and soon found myself inside. I had a key since the manager was unreliable and the storeowner felt she could trust me.

Once inside, I organized the stacks of clothing that my co-worked overlooked and sat down on one of the overstuffed cushions, feeling comforted by the fabric surrounding me. I looked over to the mannequin displays and frowned when I saw that Lauren must have changed the outfit of the mannequin I had struggled to dress earlier in the day. Getting up from the comfortable chair, I walked over and decided to change him back.

I walked around the store and pieced together an outfit more unusual than what I normally would. Once I dressed him, I smiled to myself, pleased with his outfit. He needed something, though, and I stuck one of my cigarettes in between his hands. Now he was James Dean cool and I felt proud. What did that say about the state of my life?

After locking up, I sat outside of the store and tried another cigarette. It was becoming a bit easier to breathe, but I decided against the smoker lifestyle. The smoking fit my mood and the atmosphere, as the sky was foggy and electric. There was thunder, but no lightning and it was a strange kind og beautiful night. The wind seemed to be charged with a strange energy that both vitalized me and made me feel vulnerable.

Feeling tired all of a sudden, I decided to head home, wishing I had taken up Jasper on the cab money. I had just enough energy in me to walk home but decided against the walk when the rain came down hard. I hailed a cab and realized I was down to my last few dollars until my next paycheck but I got home safe. The puppy Alice and I had picked out a few months ago, named Royal, ran to my feet and I reached down to pet his head. He scurried back to his bed and I walked down the hall to my room.

I changed into my sleep t-shirt and shorts and tucked under my covers after I opened my blinds. I was drawn to watching the storm for some inexplicable reason. The lightning finally crackled through the sky and it was brighter than I had ever seen. As I smiled, I felt my eyes droop and I slowly fell asleep. Maybe I wished I had someone to watch the storm with. And maybe one day I would have someone and we could sit in the car as the rain poured over us. But for now I only had the storm and that was enough for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for giving the story a chance! Please enjoy and share your thoughts!

HARD PLASTIC

Chapter Two

The next morning, the sky outside was a hazy mix of gray and blue, as the fog from last night hadn't yet lifted. I forced myself out of bed and was pleasantly surprised to see a pot of tea sitting on the table with the sugar and milk laid out prettily. I figured Alice was trying to sweeten me up in thanks for granting Jasper a home in our apartment.

As I sat down, Jasper walked out in nothing but sleeping pants and a robe that was wide open. He had a giant mug in his hand that matched the giant smile on his face. Seeing him here, especially without Alice around, was definitely going to take some getting used to. "Good morning, Bella! Did you sleep well?" He was certainly a chipper fellow in the morning.

"I did, thanks. How was your first night here?" I was thankful that the conversation with him seemed to flow comfortably.

"Better than I would have at my old place; Alice's bed is terribly comfy." He smiled, and I could see on his face that sleeping a couple more hours would have been easy for him.

"Good morning, my dears!" Alice sauntered out of her room, looking rested and obviously pleased at Jasper's being there. Her work clothes were, as usual, impeccably styled. Alice placed herself on Jasper's lap and I laughed at how tiny she was compared to him. They worked in perfect harmony as they each prepared their toast and tea. I smiled with them as we ate but I was suddenly very aware of my desire to joke with someone in the mornings while we had our breakfast together.

I finished my food quickly then showered and dressed for work. By the time I was ready they had both left and I found myself thankful for the quiet.

I managed to scrounge up enough change to be able to take the bus both to and from work and left, realizing I would be late very soon.

I finally arrived at the stop that was less than a block away from work and mentally high-fived myself when I saw that I still had a few minutes to spare before my shift started. As it was the beginning of August, my hair had frizzed somewhat with the humidity and I tried in vain to smooth it down, wishing I had whatever product it was that kept Alice's hair sleek and frizzless.

A moping Lauren was the first thing I saw when I walked inside and I groaned. "What's going on?"

Lauren sighed, "Heidi sprung a new girl on us. We're going to have to spend the next few days training her. I _hate _training people." That was true; Lauren was at the shop before me and I had to teach myself everything while she talked about how much she hated training. "Plus we have a ton of boxes to unpack and I'm not feeling it today."

I was confused about why Heidi would hire someone new since Lauren and I could easily handle the store's open hours on our own. We started cutting into the boxes and trying to organize the new shipments when we heard the front door open. "Hello?"

I quickly walked to the front, not wanting to lose a sale, and saw a tall blonde woman at the front. "Hi, can I help you?"

She smiled widely, "I hope so! I'm Rosalie and I just got a job here and I'm not quite sure what to do…" she trailed off, almost nervously. Her accent was crisp and eloquent.

"Oh! I'm Bella, Lauren's in the back. Heidi didn't mention you would start today." I smiled back at her and showed her to the back where she dropped her personal items. I then brought her back to the front and gave her a quick description of all the jobs she would have to do. Rosalie seemed overwhelmed. She also didn't have much experience, something Heidi valued since she wasn't one to waste time. I realized that Rosalie was more an aesthetic addition to the store; if she wore the clothes from here, so would everyone else (hopefully). It was a smart business move considering Rosalie was tall, slender and could have been at home in one of the magazines we kept on the table.

The hours passed slowly and little by little Rosalie got the hang of each job. Sort of. Eventually, since there hadn't been a customer in a couple of hours, we all went to the back to unpack and organize before it was time for my lunch break. The shop took up the entire floor of what used to be a very extravagant brownstone and part of the upstairs was the break room, Heidi's office, bathroom and a hardly used extra storeroom. There was a balcony through the French doors in the break room and this is where I normally took my lunch.

I sat on one of the metal chairs and nibbled on my food, watching the people on the sidewalk. Though I wouldn't admit it out loud, I enjoyed watching people pass by, knowing I would never see them again but enjoying the fact that for a moment in time we were in the same place at the same time. Admittedly a weird hobby, but something I enjoyed all the same.

As I looked on, I was startled when I locked eyes with a man sitting on a bench across the street. I wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there or how I hadn't noticed him yet. The first thing I noticed about him was his odd posture; perfectly straight compared to all the people slouching around him, yet it was almost as if he was posing. The second thing was that I recognized his outfit as being piece for piece what I had dressed the mannequin in last night. And the third thing I noticed, and the most odd, was that he was smiling beautifully right at me, and his smile never faltered.

I was shocked, yet I couldn't take my eyes off him. I bit my lip and slowly raised my hand in greeting. This seemed to please the man and his smile broadened, though I wasn't sure how it could have. I pulled my hand down and shot up, glancing back at the man before rushing back downstairs.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Rosalie asked sweetly, seemingly concerned.

I looked at her for a moment, "I think so. No, I am. I just saw something really strange outside."

Rosalie laughed, "Must have been really strange to catch your attention." I laughed with her, brushing off the little incident. "Look! It's almost closing time." This made me laugh even more.

"Rosalie, have you ever worked before?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

Rosalie blushed slightly, "Not exactly, especially not a job that had set hours. And call me Rose, please." I was taken back by how polite and gracious Rosalie was, especially compared to Lauren.

After Rosalie and I had talked a bit more, we went back to work, but the time to head home finally arrived and I couldn't have been more grateful. Although I had been able to shrug off the strange feeling I got after the incident with the man on the bench, I couldn't stop thinking about it, and I figured a change in location might get him out of my head.

"Have a good night, Rose!" I called out as my new coworker grabbed her bag and headed towards the front door.

"Night, Bella! Thanks for everything, really," she said to me before slipping out.

Lauren had left already so I was the last one out, and the one who had to lock up. My purse was messy, as usual, and I had trouble fishing the keys out. When I finally had them in hand, I heard something else crash to the ground and groaned, hoping it wasn't my phone.

After I heard the last click of a lock, I turned around to locate whatever it was I had dropped and nearly had a heart attack. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed, feeling my eyes go crazy wide.

The man from earlier stood there, holding my pack of Tic Tacs, smiling that broad smile from earlier. He said nothing, just smiled and extended his palm to hand me my item. "Oh, um, thank you…" I said awkwardly, trying not to be afraid. "Can you talk at all?"

He seemed confused for a moment, "Yes, I can talk," he responded, resuming his smile.

I nodded slowly, "Oh…okay. Well, thank you." I grabbed the Tic Tacs and started to walk away. I don't know why I wasn't afraid. Maybe it was because there was an instinct inside of me telling me that he didn't have the intention to harm me. Maybe it was because we were on a busy street and I had a full can of pepper spray on the outside pocket of my bag. Either way, I was neither shocked nor fearful when I heard him walking behind me.

I stopped and turned to look at him and he stopped in time with me, still smiling. "Can you stop smiling, please, just for a second?" He seemed confused and almost hurt but stopped. I slowly moved closer to him but he didn't inch back a bit. He raised his eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but notice how endearing his eyes became when he did that.

All of my talk about spontaneity and my desire for change seemed to clutter my head and instead of breaking away from this strange, strange man, I found myself asking him if he would like to walk home with me. After I said that, I felt like I couldn't say any more lest I choke on my own words.

His smiled reappeared, "I would very much."

And so we walked.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and I hope you continue to read! Hopefully I'll be able to put up a new chapter every couple of days or so.

HARD PLASTIC

Chapter Three

I never had any inclinations that I was crazy, yet as I walked towards my apartment with a man I had never, before today, seen in my life, I felt as if there was a part of me that wasn't capable of making logical decisions. However, I felt an excitement inside of me that I hadn't felt before and so I continued walking. I hesitated, though, and asked "Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me instead?" Coffee was public and greatly decreased my chances of being murdered.

The man smiled, "Yes, that sounds wonderful."

I smiled a little, pleased at his responsiveness and only slightly curious that he was completely free of any other plans or responsibilities. "Great."

We walked the rest of the way to the coffee shop in silence and sank into the oversized booth seats opposite each other. I noticed again how upright his back was, but his perfect posture seemed natural. I was suddenly greatly aware of my own posture.

The waitress came for our order and left, leaving us in silence. I focused on his face for what seemed longer than what was polite but I felt as if all the conversation starters I could think of were ridiculous. This was probably due to the fact that I didn't know anything about him, not a single basic fact. "What's your name?" I blurted loudly, reddening when I saw a few people at other tables turn towards us.

The man looked at me with an amused grin, "Edward, my name is Edward," he said decidedly, as if establishing his name to himself as well.

I nodded slowly, trying to rename the man as Edward in my mind. "I'm Bella, it's nice finally knowing your name."

He, _Edward_, leaned in closer to me, "It's nice finally meeting you, Bella. I like your name. It's simple."

Had anyone else said that my name was simple, I probably would have been insulted, but Edward seemed so genuine that I almost felt complimented. "Thank you, Edward." I smiled back at him and that seemed to greatly please him.

We were once again silent but the quiet between us wasn't uncomfortable which was surprising. "So, Edward, what do you do?"

Edward thought for a moment, "Not much really. I just hang out around your work mainly."

I scooted back a little after he said that. "Like…you work around where I work? Is that what you mean?" I hoped he said yes, otherwise I had just invited a crazy man into my life.

"Yes, exactly," he smiled, as if sensing my sudden tension. "I help people decide what clothes to buy."

"Oh, sort of like a buyer?" That made sense, it would explain why he was so well dressed, yet I had never seen him in the store.

"In a sense," he trailed off, right as our coffee was brought to the table. He grabbed a handful of sugar packets and dumped them all in and I laughed when he sipped and made a face at the sweetness.

I watched him intently as he opened and poured in the little creamers and really took in his appearance. He had perfectly windblown hair that was an interesting bronze shade. His eyes were an enticing green that were so bright. His cheekbones were high and his jaw chiseled, yet he still had a very strong look to him. Overall, he was a level of handsomeness I realized all too late that I couldn't be near without my knees becoming weak. The little faces he made whenever he sipped his coffee only made him more irresistible. When I realized he was staring intently back at me, I looked away and blushed hard.

"That's such an interesting thing you do," Edward commented, leaning in towards me once again. I was shocked; this was the first time he had said anything that wasn't in response to a question of mine.

"What's an interesting thing that I do?" I furrowed my brows, feeling as if he was watching every facial expression I made.

"I'm not sure why you do it, but every so often your cheeks turn pink. I like when they turn pink," he smiled.

I turned my head to one side, not comprehending how he didn't understand what I was doing. "You mean blushing? You think it's interesting when I blush?" I kept my tone light so he would get that I wasn't insulted or condescending.

Edward nodded slowly, "Blushing, yeah. That's what I mean." His smile was quick to return.

I wasn't sure how Edward didn't know what blushing was, or at the very least the word for blushing but there seemed to be a lot of things Edward didn't know, and I hadn't yet decided how I felt about that.

I returned closer to the edge of my seat, "Edward, where are you from? I'm not trying to be insulting, it's just you have such a different way of talking compared to everyone from here," I trailed off, hoping he wouldn't find me rude.

Edward's grin calmed my fears, "Well, it's difficult to explain…"

Just as I was becoming intrigued in whatever Edward was about to say, a high pitched, "Bella!" came from behind me and soon Alice was standing over Edward and me with a lanky and Jasper in tow.

I shot upright, not realizing how close I had moved in on Edward while we had been talking. "Alice, hey, what are you doing here?"

Alice laughed, "I always come here around this time, Bella! You know that." While she talked to me, Alice kept glancing her eyes over at Edward, waiting for her introduction.

Before I could introduce anybody, however, Edward started sliding out of his seat. "It was nice talking to you, Bella, I hope to see you soon," he smiled at me. He then turned and said goodbye to Alice and Jasper before leaving the café.

Alice quickly slid into Edward's seat, pulling Jasper in with her. "So, who was that, Bella?"

I grimaced at her, not yet willing to let go of the feelings I felt when Edward was here. "Alice, you scared him away." Jasper snickered, earning him a playful smack from Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Well, _I'm sorry_! But that still doesn't answer my question. Who is he?" Her loud, excited voice contrasted the silence that had comfortably rested between Edward and I.

I bit my lip, attempting to figure out how to explain our meeting without sounding like what I had done was crazy by Alice, and any other sane person, standards. "We, um, met at work today."

"So he just started working at the store?"

"No, he works really near my work is what I meant. I ran into him on my lunch break, it's no big deal. Anyway, you don't come here ever."

Alice giggled, "I know. But Jasper and I were walking home and I saw you two in the window. I just had to come inside."

"Of course you did, Alice," I smiled, letting her know I wasn't really upset. But I was secretly preoccupied, wondering when I would see him again. Or, dare I say, if I ever would. "Sorry for sounding upset, I just don't know when I'll see him next, I guess."

Alice raised an eyebrow, "But you work near each other, right? So seeing him shouldn't be a problem." Had I been telling the truth that Edward and I really did work right next to each other I would agree with Alice completely. Edward, however, had popped out of my life as quickly as he had popped into it.

Jasper chimed in for the first time, "Of course, Bella does have a point. You killed their vibe, Al." I laughed at Alice as she dropped her mouth open.

"I killed no such thing!" Alice screamed defiantly. Then she pouted, "Did I kill something, Bella?"

I giggled, "Only a little, Alice. But I forgive you." I looked towards Jasper, "Thanks for saying that, Jasper. Alice doesn't often understand boundaries." We all laughed and I could tell that Alice wasn't upset.

The three of us sat there laughing and eating, and though I was enjoying myself, I couldn't get Edward out of my head. I was unable to stop wondering what he was going to say and I tried to hide my inner misery.

We left soon after eating and I spent essentially the rest of the night in my room, trying to commit every one of Edward's features to memory.

I had work off for the next couple of days so I slept in the next morning. The light in my room was dim thanks to an overcast sky outside and it helped me sleep in longer than I normally would. However, when I fully woke up, I realized I had a long list of things to do for the day and struggled out of bed.

Classes would be starting in about a month so I double-checked that I had correctly registered for them. Completing that task, I cleaned my room and finished all my chores. It had only been a few hours since I had woken up yet I was finished with everything I had to do.

Alice and Jasper had gone to view a few apartments so I plopped myself onto the couch, letting the sound of the television fill my thoughts. Whatever show I was watching didn't hold my attention for long and I soon found myself sitting in silence. I realized that Alice and Jasper were engaged and would want to live on their own, and I was beyond excited for them. I had only known Jasper for a couple of days now and that fact did make me worry, yet I could see it in Alice's eyes how she felt about it and that diminished my doubts. I couldn't help but worry about what I would do about the rent; Alice had kindly paid slightly more than me, at her insistence, and there was no way I could afford the apartment on my own.

I put trivial thoughts of rent and bills and school out of my mind for a moment. Instead, I focused on the person that had, within hours of meeting him, managed to make my stomach buzz with the flapping of a thousand butterfly wings. I sighed, wondering when I would see him again and fearing the possibility that I would never see him again. I was going insane. The only reason I was certain that I hadn't just imaged the man was that Alice and Jasper had been there, and I knew Alice loved me enough to not just feed into my delusion.

Maybe meeting had just been a dream, a very vivid one, but a dream nonetheless. I wondered if my subconscious dearly wanted to go on a date so it dreamed one up for me. But interrupted coffee wasn't a _real _date anyway. I groaned, mad at myself for allowing myself to believe everything that happened yesterday stemmed purely from desperation.

So, Edward was real. I'm not sure what that meant for me, or if it even did mean anything but a teeny part of me sure hoped it did. But was it smart for me to have let him into my life? The first time I saw him he had been intensely staring at me across the street. And he seemed to know where I worked well enough to be there when I left. All signs pointed to Edward plain being a creepy guy yet I didn't feel that way. I settled on the idea that I had captured Edward's attention and it spurred him on to want to find out when I was leaving work in order to get to know me better. There, that didn't sound so crazy.

I sat in the living room for a while, reading and trying to clear my head. Later, Alice and Jasper came back excited. They told me they had a few leads on apartments and more to check out later during the week. We hung out at the apartment for the rest of the night but it really drove home to me how much I wanted what Alice had. I wasn't jealous, only reminded of how I had put work and school before anything else, not out of responsibility but out of fear.

I decided that night it was time to stop being afraid.


	4. Chapter 4

Please enjoy and review if you feel so inclined! Thanks!

HARD PLASTIC

Chapter Four

The next morning I woke up exactly at seven, filled with an odd energy that wasn't the result of restful sleep, as I had fallen asleep around four in the morning. I was ready to do _something _about all of my fear-filled predispositions about romance and such, but as I showered I realized I hadn't a clue of what it really meant for me to not be afraid of taking chances. I guess I would have to figure that out first.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Alice sitting at the table with a full French Press. She sipped from her mug while flipping excitedly through what I assumed was a bridal magazine. I brought down a mug from the cabinet and sat in the chair across from her. "Hey, Alice."

Her eyes looked at me briefly before returning to her magazine, "Hi Bella."

I quirked an eyebrow as she turned the magazine, page after page. "Are you really looking at each page that fast?"

She nodded in reply. We sat in silence for a few minutes and she made it through roughly one and a half magazines before slamming her current one shut. "Bella, can I ask you a question?"

I looked up, sensing something was wrong. "You know you can, Alice."

Alice's eyes looked down, "Are you mad at me for bringing Jasper here?"

My eyes widened, "No, Alice! You have to know how happy I am for you two."

She stared at me intently for a few moments, "You mean that? You're really happy for me? For us?"

I smiled, trying to relay my sincerity. "I promise I mean that. I want to get to know Jasper more and hear all the details. I feel like I haven't heard anything and I thought at this point you would be shoving wedding details down my throat," I teased her.

Alice laughed, "That's probably why I'm so stressed; I haven't had a chance to bombard you with details. You've just been distant and I didn't want to upset you if you were going through something…" Her voice was full of worry and it tugged at my heart.

"I think maybe I am going through something, Al, but I know I need you. And I know I need to hear all of the itty bitty details, as well," I responded, smiling widely. "How about we spend the day browsing everything wedding and then the three of us have a dinner tonight so I can really talk with you and Jasper?"

"Perfect idea!" Alice perked up, and a small part of me felt that she had played me with her sad eyes and worried voice, but I knew she had been genuine for the most part.

An hour later, Alice and I were at a very exclusive wedding boutique that we had _somehow _managed to snag an appointment at. AKA Alice had made the appointment long before asking me if I wanted to go. I sat there sipping a mimosa while Alice impatiently flipped through a magazine, waiting for them to bring out the first batch of dresses.

Finally, two women rolled in a rack with at least five dresses, the majority was puffed out with layers of tulle. I knew immediately that none were to Alice's taste. She slyly made a face to me but still stood and examined them all before sending the girls away.

She plopped back into her seat and I tried to distract her from her disappointment. "I think Royal needs to go to the groomers soon," I said, knowing any mention of our dog brought a smile to her face.

Alice sighed, "Okay, I'll make an appointment."

I guess that didn't work. "Why don't you tell me how Jasper proposed again?" I said, smiling when I saw her perk up and turn to face me.

Alice, with a gigantic smile, started, "Well, we had only met just a few weeks before because he worked at the office that hired me, right? So I could tell that he was nervous about _something _when we went to dinner that night, but I had no idea he was going to propose!" Alice paused, smiling, and I thought about how she was the only person who could be brought on as an interior decorator only to fall in love and eventually marry a lawyer from the practice that hired her. "Anyway, he took me to the rooftop of this restaurant and there were candles and a man playing a piano! It was so simple but I loved it." I smiled widely back at my friend, happy that a proposal that she considered "simple" made her swoon.

We kept discussing what her image for the wedding was as Alice perused through more dresses, but none seemed to be exactly what she had in mind. We made an appointment to come back another time before heading out to our favorite tea place.

After we had ordered our tea, we sat down in overstuffed chairs, waiting for the pot of tea to be brought out. Alice's mood had completely turned around and she seemed to be buzzing with wedding excitement. When our tea came, we had been bantering back and forth over bridesmaids dresses but settled into a comfortable silence as we sipped from the porcelain cups. I was growing accustomed to the strange, earthy green tea blend when I noticed Alice's wide eyes over her cup. I rolled my eyes playfully, "Yes, Alice?"

She put down her cup, "Oh, nothing…just wondering when you're going to tell me more about that guy."

I rolled my eyes even harder, "How long exactly have you been waiting to ask me about him?"

Alice smiled impishly, "Since this morning."

I gasped, "I knew you had an ulterior motive!"

Giggling now, Alice said, "I know you knew but you loved me enough to go along with my plan! And I really meant all the other things I said!"

I sat quietly, tapping my fingers against the table, drawing out the silence.

Alice pouted at me, "Oh, come on! Didn't we have fun today?"

"I _suppose_, but you should have been straightforward with me!"

Alice clasped her hands in front of hers, "I promise straightforwardness from here forth. Now talk! _Please_."

I sat back in my chair, crossing my arms and wondering how I was going to relay to Alice what had occurred between Edward and I without sounding like I had lost my ability to make a logical decision. I found that I couldn't, so I just started talking. I told her about how I had first seen him across the street and how he had just been there when I was leaving work. I told her how I essentially knew nothing about him but his name, which he himself seemed uncertain of, yet I nearly allowed him to walk home with me.

After I spoke, I found that I couldn't meet Alice's eyes because I was worried about the judgment that was more likely than not prevalent in her eyes.

Alice was slow to respond. "So you _don't _know where he works or what he does or if his name really even is Edward?"

I nodded slowly, "Yep, you've got it right".

Alice pursed her lips, "And I'm not supposed to think you've lost it whatsoever, correct?"

I groaned, "Alice, please just trust me. I think he could be okay. I don't think he seemed that crazy even though you're making him sound very, very unstable. Just let me enjoy seeing him, if I ever even see him again…" I trailed off, mildly annoyed with Alice for interrupting the other day.

Alice had a smug look on her face, "Ah, so that's why we were so upset at the coffee shop."

I ignored her, continuing, "I know that this all seems very un-Bella like, but I think that's what I need. I'm in a slump."

Alice gasped, "You are _not _in a slump!"

"I am in a slump but I think it's okay because at least I'm doing something about it, right?"

Alice crossed her arms and sat back in her seat. "I suppose you're right… just promise you'll be careful with this guy?"

I smiled, pleased that I had come clean to Alice and received her blessing. We spent the rest of the afternoon drinking tea and chatting about the wedding, each of us becoming more and more excited. I didn't bring up my anxiety over finding a new roommate just yet.

Alice and I decided, upon arriving at the apartment, to relax and watch a movie before the three of us went out for the night. However, Jasper rushed into the room, happy to tell Alice that an apartment they (read: Alice) were eager to view. I was mildly disappointed but I urged them to go, not wanting to break the happy mood we had been in all day.

Once Jasper and Alice left, I tried to distract myself by planning out what I would wear for the night, but I couldn't focus. Instead, I felt all of the sanity I had gained back earlier in the day dissipate as I called all of the shops around the store, asking if an Edward worked there. Not a one had an employee that went by Edward or any variation of the name.

After that plan had failed, I decided to check online; maybe if we had a friend in common I would be able to find him. Nothing.

I felt crazed but I couldn't stop. I twisted Alice's hesitant blessing into words of encouragement and felt like I had no choice but to put my shoes back on and head back to the store. With enough luck, and I really meant all the luck in the world, there was a chance of bumping into him.

I locked the door behind me and quickly walked to the bus, hoping it would be there soon. A fifteen-minute ride later, I was once again fast-walking to the shop, at once becoming excited and trying to calm myself. What if he wasn't there? What if he was and he didn't remember me? What would I even say? I wasn't sure exactly what I was getting myself into but I knew that I had to keep walking.

Finally, I reached the front of the store and felt my stomach tighten when I realized that there was no way he would be there because there was no reason for him to be. I didn't know how I convinced myself that I could be interesting to him. He had probably just been bored and wasted time with me.

I walked to the side of the store and sat down on the steps, trying to catch my breath and stop sweating so much. I felt gross and discouraged.

Suddenly, I heard a trash can lid hit the ground and I jumped, startled. I figured some stray cat had knocked the lid over but when I looked up, my eyes locked with a pair that was bright and surprised and very green.

Edward laughed, "Woops."

I could feel how wide my eyes were yet I was unable to do anything but stare at him. "Edward? You're right there…"

He laughed again, "I am right here. You're the one that hasn't been here."

I smiled shyly, trying to hide the excitement it caused me knowing that he noticed I wasn't there, "I've had the past couple of days off and I wasn't sure how to reach you. I looked online and called the stores but I couldn't find you," I rambled, feeling my cheeks burn when I realized how creepy I sounded.

Edward only smiled at me, "You're blushing again. I've missed that."

His sincerity relaxed me and I felt my blush slowly fade from my cheeks. I was satisfied when I learned that he had been looking for me and there was a part of me that wanted to go home and call it a day. However, I was emboldened when I realized he looked genuinely pleased that I was right there in front of him. I had won all of the luck I had so wished for earlier and decided right then I couldn't waste it.

"Edward, do you want to go to a movie or something with me? I promise none of my friends will interrupt this time." I looked up at him from under my lashes, feeling shy suddenly.

"There's nothing more I'd like to do right now, Bella. What's a, uh, movie exactly?" Edward asked, suddenly the shy one.

I anxiously and loosely gripped his forearm, leading him to the movie theater. "I'll explain while we walk." We smiled at each other and walked on and I suddenly felt so light, all of my worries from earlier falling away from me one by one.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please share your thoughts in a review. :D

HARD PLASTIC

Chapter Five

I couldn't believe how much I was laughing at a movie that I normally would have chuckled at once or twice at best. It might have had something to do with the company I was watching the movie with. In fact, the longer the movie went on the more I was certain that it was the incredibly handsome man sitting next to me that caused me to laugh so easily.

I subtly eyed Edward in the seat next to me, noting how he would perk up every time he could tell a funny part was coming up and how he seemed not to care one bit that his laughter was far too raucous for the quiet theater. People glared and shushed at him but Edward took no notice. His childlike laughter put me at ease, whereas that much attention on me would have had me squirming from anxiety.

Edward noticed me staring at him a couple times and focused on me, asking if something was wrong so I decided to try not to stare so much, wanting to let him enjoy himself. Instead, I thought about our walk here and how I had to incredulously explain to him what a movie was. He justified his lack of knowledge by saying that movies weren't at all common where he came from, though he did have a general idea of the concept. Where he was from he didn't mention, nor did I press the subject. I was focusing on enjoying myself instead of getting answers.

After the movie, I found that there wasn't a single part of me that was ready to leave his side. Thankfully, Edward didn't seem ready to call it a night either and so we grabbed a booth at the combination diner and game room on the first floor of the movie theater.

Settled into my seat I asked, "Are you sure I'm not keeping you from anything?"

"I promise you're not keeping me from anything. I'm very much enjoying myself. Besides, I can't let the night I watched my first movie end so abruptly." Edward eased away my worry that there was something, or someone, better out there that he would rather be spending time with.

I smiled, "I'm very glad to hear that. Why don't we order a couple of milkshakes?"

Edward made a face as if he was really considering this and I laughed, secretly relishing how easily he entertained me. "You have had a milkshake before, haven't you?"

Edward shrugged, "Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't. Either way I sincerely think we need to order a couple of them."

I widened my eyes at him, "I can't believe this! I think we're going to have to tackle all of the other amazing things you've missed out on living in wherever you're from." We laughed, ordering our milkshakes and easing back into our own private little conversation.

We soon finished our milkshakes and the basket of fries we'd ordered and were once again walking in the general direction of my apartment. As we walked, I saw Edward fishing something out of his pocket and realized that he was holding a pack of cigarettes. "You smoke?" I asked, confused. I had nothing against people that smoked, I just hadn't smelled smoke on him or gotten the inclination that he did.

Edward pursed his lips and shrugged, "I guess it's a recent thing. I mainly do it in social situations. Does it bother you?"

I shook my head, "No, no. Just caught me off guard I guess." He pulled one from the box and realized I recognized the artwork on the front. "I bought a pack of those a few days ago. What a coincidence," I added, smiling up at him.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, "Do _you _smoke?"

I laughed, "I tried it when I was younger and decided it wasn't really for me. But the other night I was feeling crazy."

Edward and I continued our walk and soon we approached the front of my building. I stared up at Edward, feeling shy once again, "Do you want to hang out with me a bit more?"

Edward leaned in to me and my heart quickened, "That's all I want to do right now, Bella."

I exhaled happily, "Follow me." We walked in to the front doors and I noticed how considerably chilly it was inside the building. The complaints to management that Alice constantly sent in about how torturous the heat was must have paid off. Alice and I loved our building and it's old charm, but its inability to support a central heating and cooling system in each apartment meant window air conditioning units that rarely cooled anything.

Walking into the apartment with Edward was something that I hadn't truly thought would happen. Yet, there he was in the entryway, taking everything in. At five feet and four inches, I was really the tallest between Alice and me so we never needed high or big anything. Everything in the apartment seemed so small compared to Edward's tall frame.

For a moment the cold air was so nice compared to heat and humidity outside, but once it set in I could feel goose bumps on my arms. "I'm sorry if it's chilly in here. Alice and I really don't have much control over the temperature."

Edward was slightly squatting, looking at a picture of my parents and me from last summer. "The air feels pretty nice, actually. Who is Alice?"

"Oh, I guess you weren't really introduced to her. Well, we've been living together for about three years or so, and best friends since high school."

Edward nodded, "That must be really nice, to know someone for so long."

I smiled sentimentally, "Thanks, it really is."

I realized that Edward was just standing now and so I urged him to sit down and he did, sprawling out his legs. After making sure that he was neither hungry nor thirsty, I sat with my back against the armrest, my legs folded.

Edward spoke, again surprising me because this was one of the few times he did so not in response, "You have little bumps all over your legs." He peered closer and I turned red, though I knew he didn't mean it maliciously.

"Those are goose bumps. I guess not everybody gets them. When I get too cold they raise up," I replied, giggling. I pushed it to the back of my mind that Edward knew very little, though he seemed to be my age and spoke eloquently.

Edward nodded, "Ah, I see. So you're cold now?" He didn't wait for an answer and instead grabbed the throw blanket we kept on the ottoman and spread it over me. I instantly felt warmer.

I thanked Edward, smiling gratefully at him. I turned on the T.V. and the cooking channel was on so we watched and I commented every now and then about how much I wanted to make whatever they were cooking one day. I tried as much as possible to focus on the woman happily baking, but I couldn't stop my mind from drifting to Edward. He seemed enthralled in the show but I could swear I saw him peeking over at me once in a while. Or maybe it was just all in my head.

"Bella? Would you mind if I shared some of the blanket?"

I blushed, worried that he found me rude, "Not at all!"

Edward smiled and smoothed the blanket over his lap. After that, we were silent again until the episode of whatever we were watching ended.

I lowered the volume and faced Edward and he followed my lead so we were both staring at each other. It was then that I really took in Edward's appearance, as I had been so busy making sure I looked everywhere but at him. I realized that he seemed to be wearing some of the new clothes from the store and I squinted my eyes, wondering how I had missed him when he bought the clothes. I rationalized that he had probably gone into the store while I was off of work.

"So, Edward, you know where I live now. Where is it that you live?" I asked gently, not wanting to sound too curious.

Edward looked away from me, "Um, well, I guess right now I'm just staying with a friend."

I swallowed hard, hoping that I hadn't accidentally touched on a rough subject. "Oh… I'm sorry."

Edward perked up, "No, no. Don't be. I was just figuring out how to tell you the short version."

I bit my lip, "Gotcha. Were you at the store yesterday? I just noticed that you're wearing some of the new stuff we got," My voice became quieter at the end, hoping he wouldn't think I was being too inquisitive.

"Uh, sort of. I have a friend that really likes the store. They picked out a few things for me." Edward said, suddenly sounding uncomfortable.

"Oh, that's really nice." I left it at that. It came to my mind quickly that the majority, if not all, of our shoppers were females and put it together that some girl was responsible for Edward dressing so well. However, it pained me to say that he could wear t-shirts and shorts everyday and still get a modeling job somewhere.

Edward smiled crookedly and teased, "Where do you get all of your little outfits from?"

I laughed, "Most of it I buy from the store just because it's there. Otherwise it comes from shopping trips with Alice where I buy everything in bulk so I don't have to go back for a while."

Edward chuckled loudly, "So clothes shopping isn't your favorite activity, yet you spend hours a day making people buy things?"

"I guess I never really thought about it that way," I replied, laughing myself. "I don't know. It's a simple job. And I like making people happy when I find them something that makes them feel amazing. Plus, I really needed the change of pace from all of my school stuff."

Edward looked at me intently, "I didn't know you were in school. What do you study?"

"Psychology and biology. They're both different sciences but fascinating to me all the same." I could feel myself getting excited; I loved talking about my major.

Edward whistled appreciatively, "You must be a pretty smart girl, Bella."

I felt my cheeks burn up as they did whenever I received a compliment from anyone other than family or Alice. "I like to think so. But I don't know, it gets really difficult sometimes. Thankfully I actually like bio and psychology or I would have dropped out at this point."

"Nah, I think you're smart enough to take it all on." Edward smiled at me again, the intensity in his eyes made me look away quickly.

Just as I was about to reply, I heard the front door shut and jumped, placing my hand over my heart. Edward's eyes snapped to the door, surprised as well. "Alice! You scared me."

Alice hardly glanced up, "Sorry." I furrowed my brows and looked to Jasper who had a grimace on his face. I hoped they hadn't been fighting. "Dinner was lovely, by the way."

At once I felt the color leave my face as I suddenly remembered the dinner plans that I had made with Alice and Jasper. The ones I made in order to get to know Jasper and to show her how okay I was with everything that was going on. I felt awful.

Edward must have noticed me tense up because he leaned closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, should I leave?"

His voice was quiet but Alice apparently heard him, "Oh, please don't let me interrupt your plans." And with that, she walked into her room. Jasper smiled bleakly at us before shrugging and following Alice into the room.

I looked down and felt deflated because that's all I could really do in that moment. "Bella, I can go if you're not really in the mood to hang out," Edward said, checking the time on the T.V.

I looked at him apologetically, "You don't have to go. I'm just really sorry about that."

"Don't be, Bella," Edward said, grinning at me. "But I do think I should leave. I'm sorry." I nodded slowly and led Edward outside. He seemed to be in much more of a hurry than he had been upstairs and left quickly.

I returned to the apartment and headed straight for my room, not bothering to notice if Alice had come out of her room. My high spirits had fled and I found that I couldn't muster up the energy to apologize just yet, though I felt terribly guilty.

Instead, I sat on my bed and for the first time in hours I looked at my phone. There were twelve total messages from Alice that became more and more worried the later it became. I felt drained after reading each text and hearing each message and somehow even more ashamed for forgetting about dinner.

After that, I changed into sleeping clothes and laid down on my bed and immediately fell asleep.

Actually, that was a lie. I went to the living room and grabbed the throw blanket Edward and I had shared. I was pathetically too pleased to find out that it still smelled like him. Only after I had tucked myself in with the throw did I finally fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! Please, please enjoy and possibly leave a review! Thanks!

HARD PLASTIC

Chapter Six

The next morning was crappy. I felt like crap and looked like it and had been acting like a crappy person. I wanted to pout all morning with the covers over my head and live in an alternate universe where I was actually a good friend and not the type of girl that had guys practically running out the door.

I looked at the clock on my phone and became frustrated when I realized that my wishes to be a hermit for the morning couldn't be realized. With only an hour until my shift started, I rushed through my shower and dressed quickly.

I moped the entire bus trip to work. Yesterday I had found myself full of energy and ready to do anything. Now I just wanted to count down until it was time to leave.

When I walked through the door, I found myself smiling because Rosalie was there. "Hey, Rose."

"Bella! How are you?" As usual, she had a bright smile on her face.

I sighed, "I've been better I guess." When she gave me a confused look, I added with a wave of my hand, "Friend stuff." I knew delving into details would only make me feel worse than I already did.

Rosalie looked at me sympathetically, but gratefully didn't push the subject. We settled into a comfortable quiet rhythm of restocking and managing the register.

Rosalie and I decided to take our lunch break together, considering that the store had a total of two customers in the total time we'd been open.

We walked to a nearby café and sat on the patio outside. It was on the same block as the store and I couldn't help but glance around every few moments, wondering if Edward would suddenly appear as was his way.

I turned my attention back to the table and saw Rosalie smirking at me. "What?" I questioned, feeling the heat rise to my face as if I'd been caught doing something.

Rosalie continued smirking, "Nothing. Just wondering what has you so preoccupied."

My shoulders dropped, "Do I look that desperate?"

Rosalie laughed sympathetically, "Desperate? No. But you keep looking for…something. Does this have anything to do with the 'friend stuff'?"

I immediately felt that guilt in my stomach again and Rosalie seemed to pick up on my mood shift. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, no. It's not that. I just have been going through some stuff I guess and I've kind of messed it up with the friend I always turn to."

Rosalie sipped her iced tea before replying, "I know it might not be the same as talking to your friend, but you can talk to me about whatever if you want." She smiled at me and I was taken back by how kind she was being to me.

"Thanks, Rosalie. That really means a lot." I smiled but couldn't shake off the guilt and pity-party I'd been throwing for myself all morning.

I stabbed at a strawberry on my plate but jerked my attention forward towards Rosalie when she suddenly clapped her hands together. She had a glimmer in her eyes and seemed to be very excited about something. "What is it?" I asked and couldn't help but smile back.

"We should do something tonight," Rosalie answered, her smile growing and her hands clasped together.

I perked up, "Something like what? Like a movie?" I felt my face fall once again as I remembered the last movie I saw.

Rosalie laughed, "Hm, not like a movie. More like going out and maybe dancing and having drinks and all sorts of fun."

I was interested, but I knew I had to work tomorrow morning. "But we'd be going out on a Wednesday."

Rosalie raised her eyebrows, "Scandal of scandals, I know." I laughed at that and agreed to going out, though I was becoming increasingly nervous about where we would go and what I would wear and if I would actually have to dance. I brushed off my nerves; overthinking was only going to end the night in misery.

Rosalie and I finished lunch and got back to work. I was happy to notice that the time seemed to hasten after lunch and soon, a couple of hours had passed. There was still an average of a customer per hour so I figured Rose would be fine enough on her own and decided to do some inventory upstairs.

Right as I walked into the storage room, I heard the front door open. I paused, wondering if I should head back down and assist Rosalie. However, she greeted whoever it was personally and I continued my way into the room.

As I sat on a stool, cutting open a box, I could hear that Rosalie's voice sounded quite flirtatious, though I couldn't make out the other person's. And then, to my horror, I heard Edward's laugh and stopped, nearly dropping the stack of shirts I'd been holding. So Edward is whom Rosalie had been flirting with. Rosalie is the reason Edward had been sticking around here and dealing with me. Oh.

I walked closer to the stairwell and strained to listen, pushing aside how crazy I felt. Maybe, _maybe_, he would mention me. He didn't. I quietly walked down the stairs and crouched on one near the end, giving myself a view of the door. I saw Edward leaving with a bag in his hand, but I hadn't heard the cash register open or close…

My jaw dropped and I hurried down the rest of the stairs. "Rosalie, did you just GIVE him a bunch of our clothes?!"

Rosalie nearly jumped, her eyes wide, "Bella! I thought you were upstairs. Uh…" she trailed off, wringing her hands.

"How could you do that?"

Rosalie looked at me pleadingly, "Bella, please don't be mad. I have a good reason," she looked up towards the door and I followed her gaze. Heidi, our boss, was nearly about to walk in. "I can tell you tonight. _Please_."

She looked so sincere and maybe she did have a good reason… "Fine. One chance before I tell Heidi."

She clasped her hands, grateful, "Thank you, Bella."

I pulled at my hair, "I think I'm going to leave early. I don't want to lie to Heidi if the numbers don't match up today."

Rosalie nodded quickly, "Yeah, of course, I'll take care of everything."

I grabbed my things and headed out the back door. As I walked out, I saw a pair of bright green eyes snap up to me but I continued walking, too annoyed to want to deal with anyone. He also didn't try to get my attention.

When I finally made it back to the apartment, I was guiltily relieved that I was home alone. I felt bad about everything that had happened with Alice but I was also practically seething about Rosalie. I didn't want to snap at her on top of everything else.

I went to my room and flopped onto my bed, trying to sort things out. I had allowed Rosalie to steal clothes for a guy that had only feigned interest in me and because of him there was tension between Alice and I. I pouted and considered not going, but I decided I would extend one last courtesy to Rosalie and give her a heads up about needing to find a new job.

Normally having a plan in mind soothed my anxiety but I was tired and sad. And my sadness was only making me more tired. I soon fell asleep, unable to find anything worthy of staying awake.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing and realized I had slept through multiple other phone calls. It was Rosalie. "Rosalie?"

"Bella! I finally got a hold of you. Um… please tell me you're still meeting me tonight?" Her tone was truly worried.

I rubbed my eyes, "Yeah, Rose, I promised I would. What time should I be there?"

"Meet in a couple hours outside? I can text you the details?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. See you then." I tried not to sound too angry as I replied and we hung up.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the water of the shower on, letting steam fill the room. I soon stepped in, savoring the feeling of the heat on my skin before I lowered the temperature, not wanting to scald my skin. I really scrubbed clean, releasing my tensions from earlier. Soon, however, I felt raw and let up on my skin. I wrapped up into my towel and scampered back to my room, not paying attention to whether Alice was there or not.

I slipped into a black bell sleeve dress and a pair of comfortably high heels. Alice had taught me that even I couldn't trip in a heel with a bit of a platform in the front. As I buckled the strap around my ankle, I became nostalgic for all of my forced shopping trips with Alice and wished I could ask her to approve my outfit. I shook those thoughts out of my head, however, and decided I needed to be in a different mindset for tonight.

After putting on a mild face, I felt ready to go. I caught the bus, deciding to save my cash for a cab home in case my feet hurt too much, which they undoubtedly would.

As my footsteps brought me closer and closer to the club, I felt the butterflies in my stomach begin to ache. I really thought Rosalie and I could have been good friends. And I was crushed by everything that had happened with Edward. The idea of stepping into the club caused me an immense amount of stress and I suddenly wished I had one of those cigarettes.

There was a long line and I could hear the music from outside. As I scanned the crowd in front of the door, I couldn't see Rosalie anywhere and I had the sudden urge to leave. Quickly, I turned and began to scout a way out of the huddle of people around me. However, as I began to walk away from the club, I heard someone call my name. My eyes widened and I whipped around. It was Edward. "Where's Rosalie?"

His shoulders were slumped and his expression was sheepish. "She's holding onto a table inside. Please come with me."

I felt my resolve melt away as he peeked up from me beneath his lashes. "Fine. Lead the way." I sounded a lot cooler than I felt.

Edward smiled briefly and turned. I tried not to feel impressed as we walked past the line of people and straight into the club. He guided me up a spiral staircase and soon we were in a makeshift room, separated from the other VIP sections by neon curtains. Rosalie was stunning in a short velvet burgundy dress that clung to her body. "Bella! I'm so, so happy that you came!"

I smiled slightly, trying not to let the atmosphere become too friendly. "I told you I would."

Rosalie and Edward sat side-by-side on a chaise lounge. As I sat in a sleek metal chair across from them I tried to ignore the fact that they look like a snapshot from an ad for the latest trendy liquor brand. I crossed my arms and tried to feel confident once again.

Rosalie clasped her hands and leaned forward, "Do you want a drink or something? It's on me," she smiled hopefully.

"Um, yeah, sure." Maybe that would make this all a bit easier.

Rosalie ushered over a waitress but became irritated when no one noticed her beckoning, and she excused herself and sauntered towards the VIP bar. The butterflies fluttered tenfold when I realized it was just Edward and I.

I was unable to resist looking up at him and I hated that I did because his smile was as smoldering and adorable as ever. But he had done mean and bad things and for that I couldn't like him.

"Bella, can I tell you something?" His voice was smooth like always, but seemed quite nervous.

I swallowed hard, "Yeah, sure."

"You look very, very beautiful tonight."

"Oh…thank you, Edward." I ducked my head, feeling warm all over.

I heard Edward chuckle slightly, "Are you blushing? I wish I could see it." His voice held a sense of longing and I tried to clearly make out the expression on his face.

"Drinks are here!" Rosalie called from behind me and any chance I had of guessing Edward's sincerity was gone. Rosalie set down a silver tray on the table in front of us and rushed back to her spot next to Edward, checking her phone urgently.

I hesitantly picked up a glass by the skinny stem. Alice and I often went out but I learned early on that I had a low tolerance for alcohol. However, I was about to fire a friend and I needed to take the edge off the tension I felt. A small part of me also thought it would be insulting to refuse a drink. I sipped at the pink liquid, enjoying how fruity it was. There must not have been any alcohol because there was no burn as I swallowed. I soon finished my drink and began to nibble on the thin slice of lime.

I looked up and saw Rosalie smirking at me, "Did you enjoy that?"

I shrugged, "It was all right." She suddenly looked dejected and I continued. "Can we please talk about…everything?"

Rosalie held up her hands, "We're just waiting on someone. I'm so sorry it's taking long." As she said this she checked her phone once again and then craned her neck to look past the people in front of us, obviously searching for someone.

I began to ask who exactly she was waiting for but was interrupted by a boisterous voice from behind me. "ROSE! I finally goddamn made it."

Rosalie squealed and I turned to face an almost menacingly large man behind me. He was very, very tall and had brown curls. "Emmett! I'm happy you're finally here." Rosalie quickly ran to kiss him and gestured for him to sit in the chair next to me, then scampered back to the chaise next to Edward. My confusion skyrocketed at this moment.

Edward and Rosalie exchanged worried looks and then leaned forward in their seats. Rose's hands were clasped together and Edward's jaw was clenched. Emmett, who's large body was half off the seat, leaned in closer to me. "Hi, I'm Emmett. You must be Bella?" He stuck his hand out for me to take. When I did, it was comical how small it was compared to his.

"Yep, I'm Bella. Do you know what's going on?" Emmett laughed and shook his head.

"Rose, are you about to tell me you've been cheating?" His tone was half joking, but I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

Rose's own eyes widened, "God no! Just…it's just difficult to say."

Edward chimed in, "We both know how _difficult _this will be to accept. We probably wouldn't believe it if we were in your shoes."

Rosalie continued, "But we're very, _very _serious. I guess the best thing to do is just spit it out."

I didn't think I could be any more confused at that moment. What could be this serious? Were they serial boutique thieves? "Please just tell us. I feel anxious."

Edward reached out to me, "Bella, please don't be anxious. I know we lied to you and it killed me to hurt you." I really looked to him now and wanted to see the truth in his eyes.

Rosalie looked to Edward now, "I guess we should spill it then?"

Edward nodded, "Gently, Rose."

Emmett shifted in closer to hear better and I followed his lead. I was literally on the edge of my seat.

Rosalie gulped, "Can you start maybe, Ed?"

Edward nodded again, "Okay, so… Rosalie and I weren't born here." Emmett and I must have seemed even more confused and he continued, "We weren't born anywhere. We were designed to look and be exactly how we are."

"So, you guys are…adopted?" Emmett said slowly, trying his best to make sense of what Edward said.

Edward took a deep breath and kept on. "Not exactly. We were made. A group of people designed us, and only us, and we somehow became _real_."

I nodded slowly, though I didn't comprehend anything.

"Rosalie and I, we were built and we-" Edward continued but was cut off by Rosalie.

"We're mannequins!"

Silence fell on our table. I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times, trying to understand where exactly their little joke was going. It had to be a joke. And then, Emmett erupted in laughter. "Mannequins?!"

Edward glared a Rosalie, "I said gently."

She shrugged, "It wasn't going anywhere with you!"

Edward then looked at me, worried. "Bella? Please say something…" he trailed off and I realized my eyes were still squinted in confusion.

"Mannequins…? Like the ones in the shop?"

Edward exclaimed, "Yes! Well, sort of. Those are just plain mannequins that obviously don't have the ability to come to life."

I swallowed, "And you do? _Why?_"

Rosalie frowned, "We don't know. We've been trying to figure that out." She then produced a sheet of printer paper from her purse and put it on the table in front of Emmett and me. On it were two pictures; one of a female mannequin that was eerily similar to Rosalie in work out clothes and one of an Edward-esque mannequin in casual clothes.

I grabbed another glass from the tray and quickly swallowed. Emmett took my lead this time and gulped an amber liquid from his glass. Rosalie and Edward's story quickly became more believable.

I rubbed my eyes as I listened to Rosalie ramble about how they weren't sure where they came from but she knew they were prototypes of a type of mannequin that was so real it was as if a model was truly showcasing whatever product. She had been shipped before Edward and had found herself wandering around town in yoga pants before Emmett's mother, who couldn't let her remain lost, offered her help. She met Emmett soon after and they began dating. She recognized Edward at the shop and decided to get a job there, knowing he could someday come to life. They still haven't figured out what exactly gives them life.

As Rosalie spoke, I sipped on another drink until that one too had finished. There was soon blurriness in my mind and it took me a moment to realize she had stopped talking. Then, I began laughing and couldn't stop. My sides hurt but I couldn't focus on anything but the absurdity of what they were saying. The three of them stared at me, trying to understand whether I was truly hysterical or not.

Once my laughter died down, I folded my hands in my lap. "Okay."

Rosalie and Edward looked at each other, both hopeful and confused at the same time. Edward leaned in close to me, "Okay? You believe us?"

I grinned widely though my eyes felt heavy, "Okay."

I saw Emmett nodding slowly beside me. "Okay!" He then clapped his hands together and downed a series of shots that were on the silver tray. He handed me a shot and then grabbed another.

After he wrapped his arm around my shoulder he said, "To us, Bella! Dating a bunch of crazies." He clinked his shot glass against mine and I took that as my cue to swallow whatever was in there. I hardly noticed as I swallowed.

Rosalie and Edward's confused faces slowly turned to smiles and they followed our lead. I noticed that the tray was now empty and in a moment of confidence, picked it up and headed to the bar to refill it with drinks. However, I wobbled in my heels and soon Edward was next to me. "Why don't I come with you?"

I smiled slowly and giggled, "I think you should."

Somehow, Edward's charm, we were back upstairs with a tray full of drinks. Drinks that were had very, very fast. As Rosalie and I sipped our colorful drinks, we watched the crowd below us. Everyone swayed and pulsed. I saw people hitting on each other and being hit on. I laughed at a young handsome boy surrounded by girls trying to get him to dance with them. I felt Rosalie begin to move beside me and soon I was dancing with her, an activity I never participated in much.

After we finished those drinks, Rosalie grabbed my hand and guided me to the dance floor. I checked behind me to make sure Edward and Emmett followed.

Soon the four of us were surrounded by bodies, though Edward and Emmett created a nice human shield that provided some amount of space so we didn't feel entirely claustrophobic.

Time passed, though I'm not sure how much, and soon I felt someone pulling at my arm. As I turned around, I saw Rosalie had climbed onto a sort of pedestal and wanted me to dance up there with her. Normal Bella said no. Drunk Bella said _absolutely_. Drunk Bella won and soon I was awkwardly dancing above the crowd, though in my head I was the furthest thing from awkward.

I felt amazing and I smiled wider than I thought possible when I made eye contact with Edward.

We danced and drank, danced and drank.

The rest of the night was a complete blur, though I laughed a lot. I laughed as we walked from the club, to a diner to Emmett's apartment for more drinks. Edward and I continued laughing as we walked to my apartment and I'm sure I laughed as I tripped over a shoe and, unable to stand, passed out on the floor.

The next morning, I had a difficult time opening my eyes considering the thick mascara I had neglected to take off the night before. I was in my dress, though my shoes were off and I had somehow made it onto my bed. Memories of the night before flooded my mind and I felt a blush creep over me as I thought of my dancing. However, I felt like I was missing something important.

I propped my head up finally and was pleased when I saw Edward sleeping in the chair in my room. I smiled lazily, though I felt guilty about him having to sleep in the chair. It couldn't have been comfortable.

I sank bank into bed and tried to conjure up what exactly Rosalie had told Emmett and I last night. I rolled onto my side, keeping my head up with my hand, and watched as Edward slept. Even asleep he looked perfect, but I didn't understand how his back wasn't aching.

I laughed quietly when all of a sudden Rosalie's news hit me.

Mannequins. That's why Edward was fine to sleep like that.

_Oh. _


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! Please review any comments/ideas you might have towards the story!

HARD PLASTIC

Chapter Seven

I'm not sure how long I sat staring with wide eyes at Edward but as I heard him shuffle awake, I quickly pulled the covers over my head and feigned sleep.

I heard the chair creek. "Bella?" Edward whispered my name softly, and even though I was in shock over last night, I couldn't deny the thrill hearing him whisper my name gave me.

I breathed deeply and pretended to slowly stir awake, "Hm? Good morning." I decided to deal with this situation in as lax a manner as possible.

Edward scooted to the edge of the chair, now only a foot or so away from the bed. "Did you sleep well? I hope you don't mind that I slept over…" he trailed off, seemingly worried about his decision.

I smiled, "I'm very happy you stayed. Uh, I hope the chair wasn't too uncomfortable."

Edward squirmed, uncomfortable, "No, no. It was fine. I don't really get uncomfortable, I guess, because of the, you know."

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, because of the thing."

The room suddenly filled with an awkwardness that I desperately wish would go away. I sighed heavily and smiled up at Edward, wanting to break the tension. He seemed relieved and smiled back. "May I treat you to breakfast?"

I hugged my knees to my chest and nodded, "You may. Do you mind if I shower before we go? I promise not to take long."

Edward chuckled, "Not at all. Please, take your time."

I quickly unraveled myself and ran to the bathroom, showering quickly before I put my hair into a side braid. Edward excused himself as I dressed, settling on a simple white eyelet lace top and dark jeans.

Edward and I left soon after I was ready and he introduced me to a small café in an area of town I rarely travelled to. I guess wandering around town all day meant discovering all sorts of little places.

As we fixed our coffees, it hit me how much I enjoyed spending time with Edward. We hadn't talked much since we left the apartment but I felt comfortable in our silence.

Finally, Edward broke the quiet. "I'm rather surprised you woke up so early this morning. From what I've learned from being around Emmett, drinking so much really is a pain the next day."

I blushed and covered my face with my hands, "Was it really that much?"

Edward laughed and teased, "I think you might have had double what Emmett did. I was quite worried when you passed out cold last night."

I laughed at myself, though I still felt self-conscious. "Thank you for staying, by the way. And for putting me in bed and all."

Edward leaned forward, his hands now a mere few inches away from my own. "It was my pleasure. I don't think I could have slept unless I knew you were comfortable."

I stared at his fingers, long and pale, and placed my own closer to them. There was only an inch separating our fingers now and I so badly wanted to be bold enough to nudge mine even closer. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me and he gently stroked the top of my hand. I became emboldened at this feeling and, without thinking, laced my fingers through his.

Edward didn't react and I felt nervous so I began to pull my hand away. But suddenly, be still my heart, he wrapped his hand over mine. I breathed a sigh of relief and felt a deep blush spread over me, but for the first time I didn't care. I looked up to him and smiled broadly, hoping he could understand with just that smile how happy he made me.

I didn't want Edward to have to assume anything. I wanted to tell him how I felt, despite the craziness. I could practically feel the words at my lips, and yet, as I opened my mouth I couldn't say them. The waitress came shortly after my failed attempt at honesty and we ate our breakfast in quiet, though it was comfortable.

We left the café and decided to spend the day at a park, mostly because we'd seen a flyer for a local band playing that very afternoon. However, a small part of me feared the idea of facing Alice. This had to be the longest we hadn't talked and I almost couldn't take the guilt.

Edward and I sat on a bench and remained silent for the most part. I crossed my arms as I surveyed the people around us and realized that couples young and old surrounded us completely. I was suddenly very aware of how not a couple Edward and I were.

I could have said the concert was good or bad and with both I would be lying; Edward and I seemed to find reasons to scoot closer to each other and soon we were as close as possible without touching. That feeling of closeness drove me crazy and I longed to drop the pretenses and just be with him. But I couldn't. I was a coward.

I found myself clapping with the crowd, realizing that the band's set was over. Panic that my time with Edward was over as well, I invited him back to the apartment. I didn't know what we would talk about or do or anything, but I undoubtedly knew I didn't want to be without him quite yet.

As we walked into the building, my stomach flipped when I saw Jasper walking in from the opposite entrance. The three of us reached the elevator at the same time, and I gave him a small wave. "Jasper, this is Edward. Edward, Alice's fiancé, Jasper."

"Nice to meet you, Jasper. I was here a couple nights ago but we didn't get the chance to meet, " said Edward in a friendly tone.

The two shook hands, "Yeah, nice to meet you, too!"

I shifted from foot to foot, "Is Alice here? Do you know?"

Jasper laughed quietly, "Nah, held up at work. I think she's been meaning to talk to you, though."

I nodded slowly, "I bet."

Finally, the elevator reached our floor and we all walked into the apartment, though I took Edward into my room as soon as we got there.

I flopped onto bed and rubbed my hands over my eyes. "I promise that crashing into my bed isn't something I do often."

Edward laughed and I felt him sink into bed next to me. "Technically, you didn't crash into bed, you crashed onto floor."

Giggling, I replied, "Oh, don't make me feel worse."

"I wouldn't do anything to make you feel worse on purpose," Edward said, suddenly serious.

I turned to face him, "I'm learning that that's true."

"So what is making you feel bad in the first place then?"

I sat upright, hoping that a change in position would allow me to think clearly. "That night we went to the movie, well, I was supposed to meet Jasper and Alice for dinner but that didn't happen."

Edward frowned, "Was it my fault? I'm so sorry, Bella."

I replied quickly, "No! Not your fault at all. It was because I wasn't thinking." He looked doubtful so I continued, "We had been a bit distant before I even met you and that whole ordeal made it worse, you could say."

We once again sat in silence but I could tell Edward still felt at fault so I decided to change the subject. "Is it true, Edward?"

He paused for a moment, and then understanding hit him. "It is… I wish it wasn't."

I looked into his eyes, "Don't wish that. We might have never met if you weren't you."

And suddenly, he kissed me. I felt a wave of happiness over me. All that mattered right then was that Edward was kissing me, and that he might kiss me again.

He pulled back, "Was that okay?"

I wrung my hands together and nodded, "That was great. Very great."

"Good," he replied, smiling once again. "Would it be all right to do again?"

I let out a small laugh, "Very all right."

"Good," he said again, laughing with me. He then placed his hands over mine and I basked in the feeling it gave me.

After a moment, I scooted away and rested my back against the wall. "Edward, can I ask you something?"

He turned his body towards me and replied, "Yes, please, anything."

I paused, "Well, how do you know _anything_? I'm not trying to be rude, I swear. It's just…how do you know how to joke and talk normally?"

Edward laughed lightly, "I don't know honestly. Rosalie and I have talked about that before and all we could come up with is that we picked it up from all the people we were around. And maybe we were designed to be intelligent." He shrugged and I nodded slowly, trying to take in his answer.

"Where are you living right now?" I asked, worried he would admit to being homeless all this time.

"Well, I just kind of wandered around all night at first. But then Rosalie found me and let me stay with them. I couldn't have been more grateful. That's why she was helping to keep me dressed."

I blushed, "I feel awful for freaking out on Rose now." I buried my face in my hands and promised to make it up to her.

Edward tried to calm me, "No, it was very admirable of you to say something to her, given your friendship."

I smiled slightly. "Do you think you'll ever not be human…?" After I asked, I wish I hadn't because the mood suddenly shifted to one of sadness.

Edward exhaled loudly before answering me. "Honestly, I don't know. I wish I could give you a better answer than that but it's all I have." Something he saw on my face made him continue. "But I think that we shouldn't worry about that. Because I'm with you right now and as long as you'd like me here, I will be."

I tucked my knees into me and smiled, "I would very much like you to stay with me, Edward."

He shifted closer to me, "Would you like me to stay tonight as well?"

I nodded, a little too eager, but couldn't deny that having him over made me happier than anything had been lately.

A few hours later, Edward and I were both a little too hungry to remain locked up inside my room so we ventured to the kitchen to cook. I decided I would make a large portion of dinner that also happened to be Alice's favorite meal, in the hopes that she might join me. I was tired of disappointing my best friend and I felt that too much had happened that she didn't know.

Edward and I were nearing the end of cooking when I heard the front door open. I knew that asking Alice to join us for dinner could go one of two ways and so I braced myself, then turned as I heard her walking towards her room. "Hey, Al."

She turned to me after hanging her purse on the coat rack. "Hey, Bella." She looked to Edward and waited for an introduction.

"Alice, this is Edward. He's that friend of mine from work."

Alice nodded, "Right, your friend from work."

"Would you and Jasper maybe want to join us tonight?" I hated how formal our conversation sounded, but I was grateful that we were even talking.

Alice took a moment before answering, "Yeah, that sounds great. Let me change first and I'll help with the plates."

I nodded and returned to cooking. Edward squeezed my shoulder and I smiled in return.

I took a deep breath and decided I would have to really be truthful to Alice in order to completely move past the tension. Now Edward and I just had to figure out how to convince Alice not to commit us to the psych ward. Great.


End file.
